The Key to Revenge is
by gamefool12
Summary: It is the year 2148, and Mephiles has returned,with a gradually rising army. Shadow, Sonic, and Tails are there to stop this new threat,with a little help from a new recruit to the Mobian Resistance. Rated T for Violence and language.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, people! I'm gamefool12, but most of you should just call me 12. I'm a former reader, now writer on ! This is going to be a series of multi-chapter fics. Enjoy!

E-102 Gamma: 12 DOES NOT OWN SEGA. SEGA OWNS SEGA.

Me: I wish…

Prologue

SOMET

SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE…

E-102 Gamma stood at the end of the dark hall leading into Eggman Nega's quarters. His three Teammates, E-100 Zero, E-101 Beta (ver. #3), and E-123 Omega, stood against the wall with him. The four robots stood against the wall leading into the room. Gamma held up a three-fingered robot-fist. In his head, he counted to three.

He opened his fist, and the foursome broke the locked door down. Nega looked at them, not feeling threatened. He simply laughed. "HA! You are my robots. You'd never—"Gamma interrupted the tyrant starting a countdown. He began," Three…" Eggman's descendant gave a 'hmph'. He continued his speaking, "Like I said you'd never get away with—" Omega continued the countdown. " Two…" Now, the robo-emperor was quite nervous. He continued to speak, " M-murder…" Beta also counted. He began talking, "One…" Nega lost faith just then. " I'm dead," were Nega's final words. "FIRE!" yelled Zero. The E-Series ruthlessly fired atomic lasers at the fat man. White light filled the room; all that was left of the fat monarch were his suit and bones. Gamma turned to his friends. "Missionaccomplished. Good work. Now we must—" He was silenced by a sudden darkness. Above them, a black cloaked figure whom much resembled the grim reaper hovered in front of the shattered window that led into the room. A six-barreled machine gun was built into the visitor's arm. The visitor had it pointed into the general direction of the E-Series. He said, "Move and all hell will break loose." Gamma and the others ran out of the room. The cloak sat down on his new throne. He turned on the robot intercom. "Attention, all personel! The army is under new management. Say hello to your new leader, H.E.I.N.Z.!"

Me: Ominous… Hope you enjoyed! This is gamefool12, signing off!

IME IN THE FUTURE…

E-102 Gamma stood at the end of the dark hall leading into Eggman Nega's quarters. His three Teammates, E-100 Zero, E-101 Beta (ver. #3), and E-123 Omega, stood against the wall with him. The four robots stood against the wall leading into the room. Gamma held up a three-fingered robot-fist. In his head, he counted to three. _One…Two…Three!_ He opened his fist, and the foursome broke the locked door down. Nega looked at them, not feeling threatened. He simply laughed. "HA! You are my robots. You'd never—"Gamma said," Three…" "L-like I said you'd never get away with—"" Two…"" M-murder…""One…"" I'm dead," were Nega's final words." PROCEEED FIRE!" yelled Gamma. The E-Series ruthlessly fired atomic lasers at the fat man. White light filled the room; all that was left of the fat monarch were his suit and bones. Gamma turned to his friends. "Mission accomplished. Good work. Now we must—"A black cloaked figure hovered in front of the shattered window that led into the room. A six-barreled machine gun was built into the visitor's arm. The visitor had it pointed into the general direction of the E-Series. He said, "Move and all hell will break loose." Gamma and the others ran out of the room. The cloak sat down on his new throne. He turned on the robot intercom. "Attention, all soldiers! The army is under new management. Say hello to your new leader, H.E.I.N.Z.!"

Me: Ominous… Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter was kinda short. This is gamefool12, signing off!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Back! Did ya miss me? No? Okay. I don't own SEGA.

CHAPTER 1

Elsewhere…

Mephiles sat in his evil throne. He overlooked his small resistance.

At either corner of the triangle, another figure would sit. On the far left, an electric demon with red eyes, known as Electrochaos, sat. On the far right corner, an olive colored hedgehog, named Scar, sat quietly. At the other side of the long room, wisps of shadow, much like tentacles, outstretched toward them, seeking victims to feed on. Out of the blue, Scar whined, "What are we going to do?" "We wait for the right timing…"muttered the dark lord. "I am sick and tired of waiting!" yelled Scar. "I agree," said Electrochaos. "We are drawing out way too long. I want to kill that stupid fox that always seems to be with the blue hedgehog!"

"AND!" yelled Scar, "You MUST let me kill the ebony Hedgehog known as Shadow!" Mephiles raised a hand. "In good time," replied Mephiles. "First, the new leader of Nega's army must ally with me. Then, we'll have more to our army." Suddenly, the shadowy door burst open. "Hello," said the tall figure which emerged from it. "I believe you need me. I have a proposition for you."

Mephiles was now interested. "Hum?"

Sonic ran at an incredibly fast pace, even for him. He didn't seem to break even the smallest of sweats! Tails was holding onto Sonic's arm. This was much too fast for Tails. But not for Shadow. Shadow aimlessly used his powerful air shoes to catch up. The three moved so quickly. They stopped at the sight of Gamma. Sonic broke out a super-friendly smile. "Hey!" exclaimed Sonic. "What's up, Gamma?" Gamma regarded Sonic blankly, but it's not like he could do otherwise. He was with his crew of robots, Omega, Beta, and Zero. All four of the robots were short circuiting. "Hey!" yelled Tails, "They're short circuiting!" He pulled out his trusty tool box and fixed them up. "My gratitude," Gamma beeped. "It seems after years of training," started Omega, "Our greatest test is completed, only to be introduced to a bigger one." "Hm. Tough," Shadow aloofly muttered, looking off into the distance. It looked a lot like a… robot army? "What?" Shadow mumbled.

Suddenly, a flurry of robotic soldiers surrounded them all. "ATTENTION," started one of the robots. "LORD MEPHILES HAS ORDERED MY TROOP TO ARREST YOU BY ORDER OF EGG FEDERATION LAW." "Suck this!" yelled Shadow, taking off his golden wrist rings. He started to glow a deep red color. "Chaos…" "NOT SO FAST," said the android. Two droids grabbed Shadow, one to each arm. They forced the rings back onto Shadow's wrists and made him stop glowing. "Damn…" Shadow grumbled. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE, HEDGEHOG." said the droid. With that, they grabbed Sonic and Tails, too. They also cuffed the E-Series robots before heading off to the prison cell. It seemed hope was not but ash. But, up above, the only chance of our heroes' survival glided across the wind currents.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: New Chapter! I don't own SEGA.

Chapter 2: Infiltration

The Mobian in the clouds looked down onto the shadowy wasteland.

He heard Sonic yell, "Get your fuckin' hands off me!"

"Oh, God," said the flying Mobian. "They're going to the dungeon. This is the shits. Now, I've got to go after them."

The creature in the sky had black and gray feathers, a pair of goggles and a metal-colored beak. His name was Iron. He wore a gray and blue jacket and his jeans were muddy. He maneuvered in for a landing. He landed on his feet and used his boots to skid to a halt. The hangar doors began to close slowly.

"Crap," muttered Iron, jumping through the closing doors. He just barely slipped through as the doors sealed shut. Iron got up and dusted himself off, proceeding down the metal-incrusted halls of Eggman Nega's fortress.

"Damn," Iron thought aloud. "I'm losing my touch already." He slipped through some guards, into a mechanical room. Crates were being moved across the room, robots were moving on a conveyor belt and just on the opposite side of the room, Iron noticed the air duct that he needed to go through in order to first, find the interrogation room and second, get to the dungeon.

Iron jumped onto a moving crate. It carried him to another crate, and he backflipped onto that one. He launched himself, fingertips first, back straight, into a corkscrew through a conveyor belt, tackling a robot square in the chest, hence shutting it down, did another backflip, and landed perfectly.

"How's that for a technique?" said Iron, unscrewing the vent and getting into the large air duct.

A/N: Improvement! See ya later, peoples!


End file.
